dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. Please sign with Heading 3 and link to your userpage, then list all of the models you are using. Sign Ups Nikeria *Mereidth Foster - Isabel Castillo-Chambers *Adelaide Kane - Aikaterine Vassalos *Sky Ferreira - Ivy Mitchell-Anderson *Alycia Debnam Carey - Avalon Callaghan-Neuer *Alexandria Morgan - Alyssandra Liddell *Yulia Rose - Rosalie Draganov Soc #Romeo Parker - Romeo Beckham #Jillian Karlsson - Abigail Breslin #Sagittarius Anastas - Jade Thirlwall #Newton Oliver - Cole Pendery #Sadie Schmidt - Sadie Robertson #Wesley Atwell - Aaron Tveit #Preston Young - Evan Peters #Tessa Blackheart - Jennifer Lawrence #TJ Blackheart - Jennifer Lawrence #Nolan Cook - Harry Styles #Pandora Hathaway - Katelyn Tarver #Torrance Heilberg - Katheryn Winnick #Aeron Schmidt - Miles Teller #Andrew Paxton - Ryan Reynolds Expansion: *Aleksander Nikolov - Scott Eastwood Reserved: *Christian Serratos 04/12/16 *Alyvia Alyn Lind 04/12/16 *Dove Cameron 04/12/16 (Shared with Bond) *Louis Tomlinson 04/15/16 NOTE: If one of my reserved models is already taken, please owl me and we can fix whatever problem there may be - I don't want to cause problems and it was probably just a mix-up. GG * Maia Mitchell - Erwyn Walter (Future) *Sidney Fullmer Erwyn Walter Current Actress's *Zoe Aggeliki - Hekate Olympian *Shawn Mendes - Condrad Bergman *Callan McAuliffe - Casper Davids *Jessica Stam - Rose Chambers User:Surferdude1219 *Drew Justice - Sammy Wilkins *Brayden Whisenhunt - Bennett Wells-Marshall *(FUTURE) Tenzing Norgay Trainor *Matthew Haddad - Francis Kinnaird *Anton Forsdik - Danny McCarthy Moo *Baptiste Giabiconi - Leon Saint-Pierre Lopezsylvia45 *Ellin(Crayon Pop) - Seohyun Choi *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder *Kim NamJoon/Rap Monster - Jae-Sun Choi *Bang Yongguk - Klaus Backus *Jeon Jungkook - Oliver Coastillon *Kellin Quinn - Harold Waffling *Andy Biersack(Sharing him with Scar) - Jason Pierce *Zelo/Choi Jun-hong(Sharing with Oli) - Tyler 'Yong-Joon' Kyo *Yoo Youngjae - Chase William Solace *Kwon Ji-yong/G-Dragon - Levi Kwang Reserved *Bang Yongguk *Sangho(from the group Snuper xD) Luctor Et Emergo *Michelle Trachtenberg (Rhian Josephs) *Alex Turner (Ryder Cressley) *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) *Jack Whitehall (Christopher Summers) *Ryan Hawley (Adam Winchester) *Cameron Monaghan (Jack Thornburn) *Taron Egerton (Teddy Hawkins) *Veronika Vernadskaya (Cedrica Ackerman) *Margot Robbie (reserved) *Ed Holcroft (reserved) *John Boyega (Euan Murdoch) *Matt Hitt (Robin Elmersson) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Martin Spanjers - Thomas Bagman *Haley Ramm - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Finch **Laura Ann Kesling - Regan Shaw *Aaron Hill - Benjamin Flaherty *Braeden Lemasters - Aydan Dane *Gavin Macintosh - Henry Harper *Dylan Matzke - Alden Attaway *Lauren Graham - Katie Mitchell *Abby Ross - Mal Richards *Chad Michael Murray - Bradley Carter *Alisha Newton - Eilis O'Reilly *Josh Dallas- Reserved 01:57, April 18, 2016 (UTC) LiviaTheEmperess * Key Jung, Lee Jihoon (Woozi of Seventeen)/Min Yoongi (Suga of BTS, reserved) * Cloud Rosendale - Toby Regbo * Yao Zhang, Lu Han * Baekhyun Park, Lee Taemin (Taemin of SHINee) * Seunghyun Park, Kim Jongin (Kai of EXO) * Engel Neuer, Mats Hummels * Na Min-Seo, Heo Gayoon (Gayoon of 4MINUTE) * Na Eun-Hyung , Song Minho/Mino (Mino of WINNER) -- * Do Kyungsoo (D.O of EXO), reserved for Evan Song * Kim Jiwon (Bobby, iKON), reserved for Leo Byun. * Nam Tae-hyun (Taehyun of WINNER), reserved for Seong Yoongi * Lee Han La (Halla of The Ark), reserved for Kwon Jiwon * Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook of BTS), reserved for Kwon Jimin * Kang Min Hyuk (Minhyuk of CNBlue), reserved for Quinn's brother. MetroMara *non-negotiable *reluctant, but might be willing to share *i'm probably willing, but please ask * AA Evans, Francesca Michielin/ Ellen Page (older) * Valentina Willow, Lena Meyer-Landrut * Niall Mason, Evan Peters (as he is already shared with Soc) * Isabelle Neuer, Kate Mara * Gilbert Schweinsteiger, Manuel Neuer * Birgitte Mitchell-Anderson, Taissa Farmiga (already shared with lyss) * Alexandrine Himmelreich, Emmelie de Forest * Mississippi Ashford, Behati Prinsloo (already shared with jaye) * Chicago Appledore, Max Riemelt * Astrid Sørensen, Dakota Fanning * Feli Fiedler, Kiernan Shipka * Avery Rivers-Scott (minor, quidditch league) Anna Kendrick * Morgan Reese, Willa Holland * Debrah Scarlett (reserved 20/04/16) Blue Butter *Karsci Russell, Hugh Dancy- Exotic *Felicity Blake, Shailene Woodley Alyssa5582 *Beau Smith-Alex Pettyfer *Brooklynn Frost-Ginny Gardener *Aubree Dane-Ryan Newman *Emilee Stanton-Indiana Evans *Juliana Stanton-Emily Bett-Rickards *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Keira Schmidt-Holland Roden *Vincent McCabe-Luke Bilyk *Dylan Sprayberry Brocky Active Characters *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho of Exo) *Bryce Jang, Jung Yun-Ho *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun *Everett Kye, Kim Soo-Hyun *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten of SR15B) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae *Oliver Han, Im Jae-Bum (JB of Got7) *Rory Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min Inactive Characters *Chen Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of Exo; Shared with Oli) *Miloh Kyung, Park Hyung-Sik Reserved Models *Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo) *Mark Tuan *Seo Joo-Hyun (Seohyun of SNSD) Jaye *Laneya Grace/Kristina Bazan (future) (reserved - 23:53, April 9, 2016 (UTC)) (Tessa Bellerose) *India Eisley (Victoria Torres) *Luca Hollestell/Daria Sidorchuk (future) (reserved - 23:53, April 9, 2016 (UTC)) (Sofia Fleming) *Maddi Bragg/Gigi Hadid (future) (reserved - 23:53, April 9, 2016 (UTC)) (Sybil Whittley) *Matilda Price (Blake Schmidt) *Daisy Clementine Smith (Kato Dupont) *Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) *Harvey Newton Haydon (Gregory Blake) *Alexandra Daddario (shared with appledore) (Emmelie Rybak) *Dylan O'Brien (Wesley Griffin) *Shay Mitchell (Sapphire Allen) *Julian Morris (Shane Barnes) *Gal Gadot (Sian Vaughan) *Dylan Schmid - (reserved - 23:03, April 25, 2016 (UTC)) Rabbitty *Alexandria Raintree - Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey *Elara Daniels - Kaya Scodelario *Osian Llewellyn - Chandler Canterbury *Valerie Knight-Cuyler - Anastasia Bezrukova *Daisy Blake - Elizabeth Hiley Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Hannah Hart, Tori Summers *Paige Turco, Sarah Grey *Alex O'Loughlin, Christian Jeremy-Inactive *Sharon Belle, Imogen Blackadar *Cory Gruter-Andrew, Smol Cinnamon Roll *Adina Porter, Zuri Afolayan Emmatigerlily *Kaya Scodelario - Demetria Crow *Miley Cyrus - Carmen and Kimi November *Vanessa Marano - Raven Briar *Lia Marie Johnson - Twyla Selene *Asa Butterfield - Daniel Porter *Annasophia Robb - Skye Saxilby *Dylan Schmid - Kaye Gates *Lyndsy Fonseca - (Reserved - Future November Twins) *Morgan Lily Permission from Omnia - (Reserved, Jasmine - Kimi's Baby) Oli Active Characters *Adam Winter, Park Bo-Gum *Brock Kye, Park Jin-Young (Junior of Got7) *Fabian Lleo, Sean O'Pry *Finn Park, Kim Jong-In (Kai of EXO; shared with Liv) *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Jordan Park, Lee Dong-Hae *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Orrin Kyo, Choi Jun-Hong (Zelo of B.A.P; shared with Lopez) *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung *Riley Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon Inactive Characters *Charlotte Blake-Cloud, Zoe Sugg *Farran Griffin, Zayn Malik (will be returning...eventually...) *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner (will be returning...eventually...) *Luka Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Shared with Brocky) *Thomas Morgenstern, Liam Payne (will be returning...eventually...) *Tybalt Calliwell, George Shelley *Zitao Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of EXO; shared with Brocky) Reserved Models *Kim Hyo-Yeon *Godfrey Gao Carnarvan Active *Ava Sambora - Alexandra Dupont *Joseph Di Stefano - Mason Brown **Aramis Knight - Future Reserved: 02:12, April 18, 2016 (UTC) *Chris Young - Winston Wolf *Booboo Stewart - Owen Connor *Chace Crawford - Francis Matthews *Hunter Hayes - Kedric Woodhouse *Ian Nelson - John Roger *Sarah Drew - Cameron Holt *Jake Gyllenhaal - Harold Colombo *Jake T. Austin - Hank James *Jude Law - Matthew Greene Semi-Active *Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard *Luke Bryan - Nathan Jones Fan *Karen Gillan - Mia Anderson Lauren Anderson *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Rhiannon Wryn - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Hayley McFarland - Rhea Lindström *Arielle Kebbel - Viola Sodworth *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Caitlin Carmichael Nya Brightly *Daniela Bobadilla Charlotte Banes *(Inactive)Emily Nunez - Melina Virgo Kallis *(Inactive)Dena Kaplan - Natalya Kazakov *Doutzen Kroes - Calla Zarikos *Kara Hayward- Mikaela Oldenburg Sophie Kibethastarael *Emeraude Toubia (Séraphine Évreux) *Kiko Mizuhara (Aline Selwyn) *Marcus Hedbrandh (Gabriel Merciers) *Shay Mitchell (Manon Neuer) *Tim Borrmann (Clarence Bishop) *Winnie Harlow (Eilidh Murdoch) Catty Please do note that I am completely averse to sharing models unless absolutely necessary and under certain circumstances. Thank you for understanding. A big thank you to Nokia and Chupa for teaching me how to organize properly http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Love ya guys http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Active * Julchen Beilschmidt — Jennifer Ulrich * Wolfram Beilschmidt — Theo James *Tilly Evans — Diana Pentovich | Anastasiya Logvinova (future, reserved on 05:41, April 8, 2016 (UTC)) *Leon Schmidt — Ben Bowers *Celyn Edillon — Kim Chiu *Gino Seo — Lee Min-ho *Svetlana Vasilyeva — Sasha Pivovarova * Conrad Brandt — Tobias Sorensen * Maiami Appledore — Katarzyna Konderak * Brianna Montgomery — Cristina Ferndandez Lee | Kim Dani (future, reserved on 05:41, April 8, 2016 (UTC)) * Órfhlaith Ó Cléirigh — Georgie Henley | Tiffany Alvord (future, reserved on 05:41, April 8, 2016 (UTC)) * Yumi Agreste — Park Shin-hye Inactive, but still in use * Cecilie Eskildsen — Tiera Skovbye * Suzanna Williams — Teresa Palmer * Silena Bennett — Melanie Laurent * Caitríona Ó Cléirigh — Sarah Bolger * Lucien Verlac — Dominic Sherwood Reserved * Vini Uehara — Antonin Desrosiers (Reserved on 05:41, April 8, 2016 (UTC)) LittleRedCrazyHood *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Xavier Hartt *Lucky Blue Smith - EQ Evans *Barbara Palvin - Via Hillier *Liana Liberato - Delilah Lancaster *Niall Horan - Zachary Bishop *Charlotte Free - Kinsley King *Peyton List / Alexis Ren (older) - Calibri Castellan *Sean O'Donnell - Kieran King *Emily Bador - Erika Hellström *David Mazouz - Etienne Ollivier Effie.stroud ThatBloodyMuggle *Zoe Sugg - Eleanor Bianchi *Joe Sugg - Cristiano Bianchi *Will Darbyshire - Will Bennett *Grant Gustin - Teddy Blanchard *Dianna Agron - Amelie Leclair *Jack and Finn Harries - Elijah Winchester and Edmund Winchester *Danielle Campbell - reserved *Emilie de Ravin - reserved *Francisco Lachowski - reserved BluueAces *Anne Hathaway (Nicoleta Cristina Vãduva) *Woo Jiho (Sean Thompson) *Amandla Stenberg (Nymeria Grey) *Tiffany Hwang (Fayette Rivers) *Peniel D. Shin (Nicolai Seong) *Jung Ilhoon (Rai Moon) *Roh Ji Hoon (Holden Schmidt) *Nathalie Emmanuel (Reserved, future Nymeria Grey) *Kim Hyojong (Reserved) Omnia Lesvos credit to oli for unknowingly teaching me how to organize active * Saxon Sharbino | Ashley Benson — Katherine Déonté-Marxa * Lindsay Hansen — Sabina Fleming * Rosie Tupper — Elodie Torskaal * Bella Thorne — Tamara Vasilyeva * India Eisley | Victoria Justice (future) — Aspirin Beilschmidt * Nam Ji-Hyun (Jihyun of 4Minute) — Kresselia Moon * Anna Speckhart — Nausikaa Argyris * Aleyna Yilmaz — Rawiya Sassari in limbo * Katherine McNamara — Kīlauea Vulgate * Lily Collins | Taylor Marie Hill — Asia Gretani reserved * Julia Barretto * Kristina Romanova * Chloë Grace Moretz MinaTula If You Wanna Share a Model...: you don't even have to ask you have to ask, but I'll most likely say yes ask, and I'll say yes 50% of the time not negotiable at all *Rachael Taylor (Heather Jordan) *Kasia Smutniak (Juliana Sparkle) *Emily Blunt (Dana Padmore) *Peyton Meyer (Boris Padmore) *Alessandra Ambrosio (Hazel Albertson) *Hailee Steinfeld (Evelyn Maersk) *Paris Berelc (Clarissa Padmore) *Anastasia Milli (Estelle Maersk) *McKenna Knipe (Marina Solberg) *Marloes Horst (Reserved 21:09, April 10, 2016 (UTC)) *Frida Gustavsson (Cadence James) Yasmin12345 NAP #Simon Nessman - Edmund Schmidt #Nicholas Hoult - Mark Bagman #Kathryn Prescott - Coraline Patrick #Adele Exarchopoulos - Arabelle Chevalier #Nastya Kusakina - Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson #Amanda Steele - Phoebe Blake - Shared With Sophia #Emma Engle - Millie Greene #Elle Fanning - Kyler Fields #Mia Hays - Kyra Carroll - Shared With Merisa Bond_em7 *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Blake Lively - Genevieve Nereid *Mackenzie Aladjem - Melinda Bagman *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser *Bindi Irwin - Emily Smith *Dylan Matzke - Arthur Attaway *Chris Zylka - Frost MerisaMist model sharing legend: ♡ very willing to share ♡ ♡ very negotiable ♡ ♡ averse to sharing, but negotiable ♡ ♡ non-negotiable like 90% of the time ♡ ♪ if you're color-blind, feel free to owl me and be sassy about it! ♫ Active *Lily Colins - Theresa Drade *Frieda Rose/Cassadee Pope - Arizona James *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore *Rachel Platten - Amelia Richards *Stefania Owen - Mona Chambers *Jensen Ackles - Alexandru Vladimirescu *Kang Chan-Hee/Kanata Hongo - Syncopation Anderson *Lee Hi - Naomi Sunto *Nash Grier - Demitrius Schonewise *McKenna Knipe - Hanna Solberg Shared with Mina *Mia Hays Shared with NAP - Elizabeth Taylor Semi-Active *Hye-Kyo Song - Atlanta Appledore *Shawn Mendes Shared with GG - Jonas Dupont Reserved *Kimberly Perry - Reserved at 04:08, April 18, 2016 (UTC) *Colin Ford - Reserved at 04:08, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Fae Hecate Grimm :ACTIVE *Marcus Scribner — Wren van Heemstra *Rainey Qualley — Meadow Maestro *Keiynan Lonsdale — Zayd Shafiq *Laurenti Sellers — Brianna Richards *Jasmine Sanders — Rebecca Ortiz *Cassie Ventura — Andromeda Selwyn *Adrianne Palicki — Bethany Westenberg *Frankie Sandford — Gaia Ellis :INACTIVE *Matt Lanter — Josiah Westenberg *Harry Shum Jr. — Dagger Fournier *Naima Mora — Ruby Diallo Madeyefire model sharing legend: willing to share negotiable non-negotiable *Alex Vlahos - Orion Tulen *Katie Leclerc - Maria Young *Tyler Posey - Levin Rivera *Jeri Ryan - Irene Cox *Benedict Cumberbatch - Reserved *Daisy Ridley - Reserved Manolo *Jamie Bell/Ethan Crowther *Chloe Norgaard/ Audrey Elswood *Rhys Matthew Bond Rafael Ivan Martínez Future:Andrés Mercado (reserved) *Jonny Weston/Wade Thomas *Bang Minah/Chung Sangmi *Kim Jonghyun/Kyle Shin *Tom Nicon/Brysen Phips-Curieux *Nam Da Reum/Jackson Heights *yoo seung woo (reserved) *Kwon Hyuk, aka Dean (reserved) CanBoy67 *No Way Jose *80% Chance ill share *50/50 *Yes but please ask *Ophelia's Model: Ophelia Swenson *Preston's Model: Preston Swenson Hug Cartel *Roan Nordell - Quvenzhane Wallis **Yara Shahidi (reserved) *Jackson Sills - Mateus Ward Sugar *Sean Giambrone — Landry Thorne *Marlon Teixeira — Angel Velasco Audrey *Park Erdmann - Kang Min Hyuk Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress